One Little Scare Ought To Do You Some Good
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Nozomi is not easy to scare. A little scare can do her some good.


**Hello~ Happy Halloween! I just wrote this one up out of randomness. And it's my first time writing a NozoEri fic. I didn't managed to post this in time for Halloween but it's still the holiday so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoveLive! Sunrise does.**

* * *

><p>"Halloween is coming up. Do you guys have any plans?" Nozomi asked.<p>

The school idol group Muse just finished their daily practice. Hanayo was busy checking the LoveLive website while the rest of the group rested their bodies from their rigorous practice.

"Let's go to a haunted house!" Honoka piped up.

"Hau…Haunted?" Eri shivered. She is not very fond of anything dark. When she looked at Umi, she also saw that the girl is shivering too.

"Are you talking about that haunted house that opened recently?" Hanayo looked up from the laptop's screen.

"That one!"

"What's wrong?" Maki asked the blonde Russian.

"N-Nothing…" Eri nervously laughed. Beside her, Nozomi snickered. She knew that Eri is afraid of the dark. She decided to tease her.

"So then, the haunted house would be our plan this Halloween?" Nozomi asked innocently.

"I'm not doing anything over the holiday anyway." Nico replied. "Are you coming, Maki?"

"I-It's not like I want to come because I don't have anything to do also…" Maki shrugged while she twirled her scarlet hair with her finger.

"Rin's coming too, nya! It'll be a fun Halloween!"

"I-I-I'll die… on Halloween…" Umi mumbled while she sat on the ground. Her face is hidden by her arms as she hugged her knees.

"I didn't know Umi is scared of the dark…" Nico said. Her fellow second years gave her a comforting pat on the back while Kotori tries to coax her out of it.

"Umi-chan's scared of haunted houses!" Honoka revealed.

"Honoka!"

"There, there, Umi-chan." Kotori assured her friend.

"So… On the night of the 31st at the haunted house." Nozomi brought the topic back to their plan.

"We could meet over at my place since it's near." Honoka added. Everyone agreed, with reluctance from Eri and Umi.

* * *

><p>"Ooooh…"<p>

The nine members gasped at the entrance of the park. It's only one big haunted house, where it's big enough for people to get separated inside. Jack-o-lanterns decorated the pathway the leads to the main door of the house. Fake vampire bats hung from the trees. Cobwebs with fake spiders decorated the gates and a howling of a werewolf can be heard from the speakers. A line stood by the entrance of the house, where the person in-charge is dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"I can't do this…" Umi whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll be here with you, right Kotori-chan?" Honoka said. The grey-ash-haired girl nodded in assurance. Eri couldn't help but shiver at the thought that she'll be entering a haunted house in a matter of few minutes.

"Ohhh~ Erichi's not scared not, are you?" Nozomi teased from beside her.

"E-Eh?!" Eri's face flared up red from embarrassment. "N-No… I-I'm not…" She nervously laughed.

"Can you hear your voice trembling…" Nico quietly said, low enough to not be heard by the blonde Russian.

"Oh! It's finally our turn, nya!" Rin exclaimed as the person in-charge pointed a white finger towards the door. Now that they're near the house, the screams of those inside is loud enough to send fear towards those who are yet to enter the house. They could also hear small laughter from the side of the house, where those who have entered, exited while chuckling at either their companions or the scare tactics of the house. Rin dragged Hanayo, who's on the verge of screaming due to terror, inside.

"S-S-Someone, help me!" Her meek voice trauked as the doors closed behind them. After a few minutes, the doors open with creaks, signaling the next person in line to come in. Maki and Nico followed the other two first years and went inside.

"M-Maybe I should just stay here." Umi's voice trembled as she heard screams that unmistakably belonged to Hanayo, coming from the house.

"Eh?! Come on, Umi-chan, we're next!" As soon as the doors opened, Honoka dashed in, dragging a very scared Umi with her, while Kotori followed after the two. As Umi's screams got cut off by the sound of the door closing, Eri's trembling increased. When the doors opened once more, beckoning them to come inside, Eri immediately grabbed Nozomi's hand.

As soon as they stepped inside, the doors closed behind them with a loud thud. Once the darkness fell, Eri immediately hugged Nozomi.

"Erichi…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have come…" Eri's trembling voice said as her grip tightened around the purple-haired girl.

A soft _swoosh_ was heard and the candles were lit, giving an eerie view of the inside. They served as a guide for the visitors to follow.

"See, Erichi? They have candles around. It's not going to be pitch-black." Nozomi chuckled. The blonde girl still refused to open her eyes.

"You need to open your eyes, Erichi. Otherwise, we won't be able to get out of here quickly."

Hearing this statement, Eri slowly opened her eyes. Her vision adjusted to the dimly-lit room. Cerulean eyes met emerald ones as Nozomi started to walk. Eri had let go of the purple-haired girl but kept her arm in a tight hug.

The inside looked like it was an abandoned house. Papers were scattered on the floor. Dust collected at the old furnitures and some of them were decorated with cobwebs. Drawers were lying on the floor, making the setting look more convincing. The two of them walked slowly, following the candle-lit path that was set before them. So far, no ghosts came out to scare them, which put Eri in a state of uneasiness. They've stopped walking when they reached a fork. Two sets of stairs appeared in front of them. The candle-lit path had also split into two.

"I wonder which way." Nozomi pondered.

A low maniacal laughter was heard, taunting the two of them. Eri buried her face on Nozomi's shoulder while Nozomi thinks of the path for them. She brought out a card from her pocket. Upright Moon.

"Hmm… This is unusual."

"N-Nozomi, it's getting louder." Eri said. The maniacal laughter is indeed getting louder, as if it's approaching them.

"Hmmm."

Footsteps can now be heard behind them, causing Eri to break down.

"L-Left. Let's take left, shall we?" Eri picked out the route out of fear. She dragged the purple-haired girl, hoping to get away as far as she can from whatever is coming behind them. The footsteps grew softer and softer until they've stopped altogether. Eri let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in when she didn't hear the footsteps anymore. They continued to follow the lighted path until they've reached a dead end.

"Hmm… That can't be right." Nozomi said. "I saw a path right here awhile ago."

"N-Nozomi…?" Eri's voice trembled with fright. She scanned their surroundings for possible ghosts that might jump up and scare them while Nozomi retraced their steps in her mind.

Eri could hear footsteps dragging on the floor behind them. Nozomi didn't hear it because she was too pre-occupied with her thoughts. Eri buried her head on Nozomi's shoulders again as the footsteps got louder, indicating that it's walking towards them. She waited for it to come with her eyes closed. The sound of the footsteps suddenly stopped behind them. Confused as to why it suddenly stopped, Eri opened her eyes to look at whatever was making the sound. A bloody female figure came into her view and screamed at the top of her voice. Eri screamed her eyes out, startling Nozomi. The purple-haired girl also gave a short scream due to the sudden scream coming from Eri. She looked around and saw the bloody figure, inching her hands towards them.

But what happened next had brought total fear to the purple-haired girl when Eri had collapsed on the floor.

"Erichi!"

* * *

><p>Murmurs from those who are still in line were heard as the medics fussed over the unconscious girl. After seeing that the girl had fainted, the figure pressed a button on the wall, prompting those who are in-charge of the attraction of an emergency inside the house. She then pointed Nozomi to the nearest exit, and gave an apologetic bow before going back to her hiding spot. Nozomi piggy-backed Eri and immediately ran out. She was greeted by the medics outside, took the girl from her and settled for the nearest bench. Nozomi gave a call to the other members, who appeared to have just gotten out of the haunted house. They immediately ran towards her with worry painted on their faces.<p>

"What happened?" Maki asked.

Nozomi informed them of what happened inside. Before she could finish, Eri slowly opened her eyes.

"Uhh… W-What happened…?" She groggily asked.

"Eri-chan!"

Eri slowly regarded their concerned faces, to the medics, who are near them, to Nozomi, who had relief plastered on her face. Seeing as the blonde girl had regain consciousness, Nozomi gave a small bow and thanked the medics. Confusion slowly turned to recognition as the events came back to her.

"Ah."

"You scared us, Eri-chan!" Honoka said.

"I-I'm sorry…"

The other girls gave relieved sighs when they saw that Eri is back to herself. Rin then, suggested that they should get crepes from the nearby food stalls. Nozomi volunteered to stay behind Eri while she recovers from her faint. Kotori offered to go get Nozomi and Eri's share before darting off with the others.

"Nozomi…"

"You scared me Erichi. Suddenly screaming and then fainted." The blonde looked down, feeling ashamed of her actions.

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, it's partially my fault too. I was busy thinking that I didn't saw that coming." Nozomi then pulled out the card she drew earlier. Upright Moon. "No wonder this card popped up." She chuckled.

Sensing that the mood is starting to get lighter, Eri's face broke out into a smile. "It's because you teased me."

"Well, seeing Erichi's cute expressions is worth it." Nozomi winked. Eri blushed at this statement.

"But seriously, that house is so scary." Eri gave the house another look before turning away, shivering at the memory of her experience there.

"It's not really scary. But I think they did a good job for it." Eri sighed. She knew that Nozomi's hard to scare. No wonder she didn't get any reactions from the scare tactics.

"Figures…" The two girls looked up when Honoka called their names. On their hands were the crepes that they bought. The two stood up from the bench and after checking that Eri's strong enough to walk, walked towards the members' direction.

"But…" Nozomi trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"I think one little scare ought to do me some good."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? As for my ongoing story, "A Certain Pianist's Crisis", I might have late updates for it since: 1. I'm running out of ideas. 2. I'll be planning to join NaNoWriMo this month. So please be patient. But I promise to finish it! I might post a poll or something for it soon. <strong>

**Reviews would be appreciated! :) See you next time!**


End file.
